There is currently a great need for new and more effective vaccines. Vaccines based on recombinant proteins, purified subunits, or peptides often elicit poor immune responses resulting in a failure to achieve vaccination. Our solution is to develop more effective vaccines that target antigens to antigen presenting cells more directly. In this Phase I proposal we are performing feasibility studies to test the use of FcRLs as a component of vaccines. When used as part of a vaccine, FcRLs effectively target attached antigens to antigen presenting cells. Our Phase I goals are 1) To determine a best adjuvant system and minimum dose necessary for immunization using a weak recombinant antigen, 2) establish efficacy of this system for the use of peptides antigens, 3) to investigate the applicability of using FcRLs as a boost in combination with other current vaccine formulations and 4) characterize FcRL-induced antibody responses. Should Phase I data indicate that better vaccines can be designed using FcRLs, in Phase II we will design a prototype vaccine(s) for delivery of peptide antigens or recombinant subunits. Commercial Potential: Essentially all individuals in the developed world as well as nearly all domesticated animals are currently vaccinated. If new indications could be addressed by better vaccines then the demand for these products would be vast. Equally vast would be the potential benefit to human and animal health and well-being. [unreadable] [unreadable]